Forum:2007 Pacific hurricane season
September Week 4 14E.JULIETTE 99E.INVEST Impressive little blob off the western (duh :)) coast of Mexico. - Enzo Aquarius 15:36, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Tropical Storm Juliette Juliette now. Jake52 My island 20:39, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :Indeed, nice little blob with good rotation. Doubtful it'll affect land though. - Enzo Aquarius 03:46, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::Just another quiet little stirring in a Pacific season that hardly seems to have a pulse. -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 21:54, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :Gone Jason Rees 21:27, 5 October 2007 (UTC) October Week 2 15E.KIKO 90E.INVEST Off the coast of Mexico. Models dissagree, SHIPS to a cat. 1 in 3 days. LBAR again with the scary forecast. That's the storm models predicted would form since several days ago. What do you think, La Nina weakening again? Let's wait and see what this thing does. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:03, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Uh oh, total dissagrement among models, this could go anywhere. Unlikely to do much, but let's wait and see. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:33, 14 October 2007 (UTC) 15E.NONAME Official as of 11 PM last night (EDT). Supposed to become a storm and head off to nowhere. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP'At School]](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(''The Project)]] 16:20, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :Huh? This used to be monobook but suddenly it vanished. The models are in complete utter total dissagrement. Even NHC has no clue where it's going! That means it might remain stationary! I hope that doesn't allow it to strike land or gain hurricane status. Is this like, the worst cluenessless NHC has ever had? It's expected to survive more than 5 days, but NHC is stumped! We can only quess what this will do. Let's wait and see. 2007Astro'sHurricane 22:37, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Tropical Storm Kiko Upgraded to Tropical Storm status, and the NHC still has no clue what this thing is going to do. :) - Enzo Aquarius 15:01, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :I agree with the NHC, actually. It makes sense. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP'At School]](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 16:21, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::Down to depression and back up again. HWRF and GFDL put this thing at hurricane near Baja. What is the NHC THINKING ("Hey, Avila, where did all the pot go?")?! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 10:37, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::Woah. It's not just that. GFDL and HWRF both put this thing at major hurricane. They track it near Baha California. Let's see what it does. It could still go pretty much anywhere. 2007Astro'sHurricane 01:30, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Damn, I was about to say that! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 10:47, 18 October 2007 (UTC) HWRF takes this to cat four! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP'At School]](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 16:17, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :Woah! Not only that, but it takes its cat 4 winds, and dumps them right over the southern tip of Baha California! Let's see what happens. 2007Astro'sHurricane 17:41, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::NHC forecast puts it at cat 2. Ah, goddamn. I just saw the Storm2k forum on Felix. What a storm! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 21:09, 18 October 2007 (UTC) The End of The Season I think that the EPAC has now had its lot for this year allthough there are still Twenty days to go. what do you guys think? Jason Rees 13:24, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :This season was one of the most quiet in recent memory. Highlights include Flossie scaring the pants off Hawaii and Henriette battering the Mexican coast. This season did have two storms form in May, a rare occurance. September, however was shockingly quiet. Henriette carried over from August for a couple of days. Ivo broke the silence and then Juliette formed on the last day of the month. That is incredibly quiet, on par with 1997 AHS and its silent August. -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury'']] 19:15, 24 November 2007 (UTC)